User talk:Hydrocarbon1997/Archive Twelve
WORDBUBBLES HATE ME!!!! I have no idea how they work x_x I need help. ShadowStrikeV2 (talk) 00:31, August 16, 2014 (UTC) Pic size I think the pic is too big. Is there a way I can make it smaller? ShadowStrikeV2 (talk) 07:17, August 16, 2014 (UTC) NEVERMIND!!! I did it!!! Dude please check it out, http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Template:James_Raider_WB Is this good? ShadowStrikeV2 (talk) 07:23, August 16, 2014 (UTC) Opinion I need your opinion on the Aphrodite powers at the moment. I have another power that I thought might work well as a progressional (the ability to make a human slave) but I need to know what you think of the existing ones, and the powers in general. fdgh;sldhfgf malikk the model Acacia Clark is in use by Starke21 Zoey, but she's been inactive forever o.o So am I allowed to use her or...? Hm. I think a lot of people will be pissed if we take away the ability to turn into a dove, but I don't want that as the 9 month. Hmmmm. Null Spots With Minx and Bach officially leaving and/or being marked as "left", the prizes they gave you (in this case, 1 char spot each user) are now null and no longer count. I've already removed them from your user/char list so you need not worry about it. I just thought it'd be best to inform you so you don't go rampaging as to why you lost a couple spots. xD Hi Hi, can you tell me how you make the area around the picture completely transperant ? I'm trying to do it and it's really hard ? Lord have mercy (talk) 18:52, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Re: Hydro, isn't your current fight the Finale!?O.O? Since you're fighting Wind and Onyx anyway for the champ Re: Yeaaap! ._. Re: Yeah please do >.<" im not really helping much at all and i had so much to do this whole week (though i have a free period~ XP) i dont wanna do this but like i said, im not helping out that much (being redundant here XD) cause im not here that often since i just pop in when i want to now. xP Sure thing~ Yup, I'll totally do that first chance i get when i do ^^ Re: I want to give her away but i dont want to give her away at the same time. Like im still willing to check claims and all if i have to keep her cause... i really love everything about her >~<" But should i? i mean, if im going to give her away, i want to give her to someone I know... (the struggle.... xP) Re: omgz she's perfect. give the char to her~ >. Re Bach left me in charge of running her blanks from not on with other users who'd like to join. So if you want a blank, you'll just have to contact me and I'll remove it from the grabs section. Re I'll remove them and add them in a sandbox in a bit. Oh and OMF YOURE MAKING AN EROS KID HE WILL EITHER BE A PEDO OR THE CUTEST THING EVER. xD Re Done. Who knew you had a sandbox. >.< Re Done. If you'll ever need any specific types of themes, I'll make them in the request page you have. :) Accounts Hiii! Well, getting straight to the point, I'm planning on cancelling this account or deleting it (something along those lines) and opening another. I will NOT touch this account under ANY circumstances. I was wondering if it was ok with this wiki. This wiki is by far my favorite one. I just wanted to know if it was okay or not and if I had to go through anything like the first five weeks and what would happen to the characters I grew to love. HELP ME--'Flame Princess' 20:05, August 23, 2014 (UTC) Re: Yup, I did. Thanks :) OH, can I also have links to the following powersets: Nemesis, Themis, Tyche, Deimos, and Zephyrus? Thanks again in advance :) Re: Oh, can you show me the other reviewed powersets? It's just for a sneak peek, if that's really okay. OH, I'm fine with the new Themis powers though I left suggestions on the Tyche set. :) Re: Yup, all the powers look really good (especially Hecate, I'm telling you; I'm going to make my Hecate kid soon) though I have one teeny-weeny suggestion for Zeus: can they like absorb electricity from external sources in order to empower themselves, shut down machines or turn off lights, or speed up their rate of healing? Conversely, can they also release electricity (to do the opposite things and maybe even revive people) But I decided to put a limit: like when they absorb to much electricity they may get worn out with all the megawatts. Re: Perhaps we can retain the booming thunder by including the electric healing on my suggestion (since it says they can release electricity in order to heal)? And then maybe put the booming thunder as new defensive? Big Brother Hai Hyder, just a notice on future updates of the contest, there will be an official out of character break down that will be added to the page in hopefully two days. After that I would like to start it after the first week of September. That is all for now, please keep yourself updated on the out of character breakdown tab. Yes Yesh Hydro. Yesh. Lol. Eren looks like a girl with a bob haircut and green eyes. Deimos Powers If the new Deimos powers are approved, wouldn't it apply for Phobos too? I mean, we agreed that both gods have the same power sets. JUST SAYIN IM JUST SAYING RILEY AND JIYEON WERE ACTUALLY PRETTY FCKING ADORABLE OHGOD WHY Re:Those Two Messages 1. Yeah that sounds good. 2. And yeah, I'll put the new powers in. Re; Uhm... even if you're the one leading the powerset changes project, it's all just one minor edit, there's really no difference with who updates it. I really don't think there's a point on saying who does it or not, over little edits like this ">.<. Saltiness >.< I'm kinda salty rn, so whatever I say I mean it 2ish times nicer than it actually is XD. And black bullet... o.o tbh idk if they have an english dub cuz I always watch anime with subs. done Marlene's done btw :3 Claiming:Camp/Marlene Walker Might be back... My wifi was crappy. I'll try to get on later today... I might be coming back, if that's okay. ☺��--AstridMyx (talk) 17:53, September 10, 2014 (UTC) I'm new and I need help Hello hydrocarbon, I want to get claimed and start to play in this wikia about my favorite books. So I was hoping that you could help me get started, you could adopt me; I always have wanted a brother. Thank you. --IAGOTHECOOL (talk) 03:50, September 11, 2014 (UTC) Eileithyia That's what the power already does; it induces morning sickness (nausea) which has the effect of dehydrating an opponent and additionally weakening them somewhat so imho I don't think the power really needs to be changed that much. It's just a slight debuff. If you look it up, that's what morning sickness does, this is just an accelerated form, and what trait do you wish to add? Come IM me on chat and we will sort it put c: -- Embrace tears. They're the cheapest way to accessorise. Fate 11:35, September 14, 2014 (UTC) Powers Hi, just letting you know that I've reworded the second offensive to make it clear that nausea is induced, I hope that's fine (: Embrace tears. They're the cheapest way to accessorise. Fate 11:50, September 14, 2014 (UTC) HYDRO I need to talk to you. Please get on the IRC channel here Vacation Please read this :) Btw I'm on the IRC channel if you want to talk. Joint ownership of a character How does that work? Me and my sister want to make a character that we can both own because we're both working to create them. Could explain how joint ownership works? Or tell me where I can find out? ShadowStrikeV2 (talk) 14:52, September 19, 2014 (UTC) 1 claim/page for 2 Characters? My sister and I are wanting to make twin characters. She keeps pushing me to ask if we could put them both on 1 claim and 1 page to save time. We both already know that having 2 joint-owned characters will take 2 character slots from us, regardless of how many pages we have for them. She just thinks having 1 page for the both of them would save time and effort. Would this be ok, or will we have to make 2 seprate claims and pages? P.S. Thanks for clarifying how joint-ownership works. ShadowStrikeV2 (talk) 04:20, September 20, 2014 (UTC) Help Can you pm someone to check my claim? http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Claiming:Camp/Voideus_Glacious "Never trust anyone but yourself. Trust me and that will be your fail" Takara 16:52, September 20, 2014 (UTC) Model Hey hydro i was just wondering if you still plan on using your reserved model Kyle ellison. I wasn't stalking your page or anything >.< I found him while i was looking for a model and then checked to see you had already reserved him. If you dont plan on using him could i? It's fine if you say no "Music isn't just a hobby, It's a Passion."- Musician 22:10, September 20, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for telling me And no problem all the new powers are really cool im thinking of making a nike child now lol XD "Music isn't just a hobby, It's a Passion."- Musician 23:05, September 20, 2014 (UTC) Weee Managed to finally vote on more than one power set xD You should feel proud of me. I managed to vote at around 11:40 in the evening, right after writing a paper due the next day! xDDD Nah, even straight girls dig Cana, so it's ok I'll go vote. Posted btw, Powers? Hey hydro i was checking out some of my claims and relized acouple of them have reached there 3 month powers and one has reach his 6 months i just wanted to know if im supposed to edit my char page where it says there unlocked or if an admin is supposed to do that? Oh and also could you possible check a claim of mine? If your really not in the mood to or your to busy then its fine "Music isn't just a hobby, It's a Passion."- Musician 22:56, September 21, 2014 (UTC) Srs tho it isn't fair at all, i got no notice, except for someone asking for them (reassuring the idea that they needed permission). idek/or care if i responded because i figured they would be archived with the pictures -_-. can i please have my models back? ! Duly noted, however I'm more concerned about the policy amendment and how it affected me rather than taking the models Yay My inactivity will end soon! I'll definitely be more active come October 6th :) I just need to finish an exam this weekend, then my quarterly exams from Thursday to Saturday. Afterwards, I have a competition on Sunday but I'll DEFINITELY be back by October 6th. Just thought I'd tell you because it's been a while since I last visited (probs half a week? a week? 2 weeks? It feels like so long ago >.<) Hey hey hydro wanted to ask you 2 questions first if you could check my claim. http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Claiming:Camp/Mason_Master?t=20140926143614 and second if you want to rp? "Music isn't just a hobby, It's a Passion."- Musician 14:54, September 26, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Thanks :) and i voted. "Music isn't just a hobby, It's a Passion."- Musician 15:20, September 26, 2014 (UTC) just a thanks Just wanted to say thanks for checking my claim and if you ever need me to vote just shoot me a message "Music isn't just a hobby, It's a Passion."- Musician 17:18, September 26, 2014 (UTC) Hai Hey Hydro. I don't think you like me >;3 may I pleeease know why? Btw, can you please check my claim? Thanks. Big Brother Contest Update Hello, I am here to inform you that the Big Brother CHB Contest will officially be starting on the 1st of October. An OOC Breakdown has been provided on the contest page for your convenience. If you have any questions please ask myself. Thank you and I hope you're ready for it :) Getting to the Underworld I specifically didn't say how they got into the underworld so that there'd be options. We might have a Hades kid join and if we don't we'll find another way. I didn't want to plan the whole thing step-by-step. I wanted some options. Easier? Safer? I wasn't really going for that. I wanted a fun quest filled with all sorts of challenges. I really didn't want to plan this much of it. I wanted to just go with the flow of things. Planning the quest out this much really takes a lot of the fun out. Especially planning the monster attacks. I wanted anyone to be able to throw one in there. (As long as it was a reasonable monster.) At this rate I'll know pretty much every single thing that'll happen in it. I wanted to be able to have thing's that surprise even me. The creator of the quest! All this planning makes it a lot more tedious...